The primary objective of this Phase I effort is to demonstrate the feasibility of the proposed SMS-VAT tool to support clinicians and medical researchers to handle the ever-growing translational science data. Specific objectives include: Objective 1: Demonstrate the preparation of good datasets for visualization using information extraction, network construction and mining. The success of this objective can be determined with a software prototype of information extraction, network construction and mining tool applied in a scenario of question answering for a clinician or medical researcher. Objective 2: Demonstrate the integration of data cubing with information visualization. The success of this objective can be determined with a software design document and the integration software tool between data abstraction and visual abstraction. Objective 3: Demonstrate enhanced multi-scale visual analytics. The success of this objective can be determined with a software design document and the enhanced multi-scale visualization prototype including text cube and graph cube.